Interviews
by TurtleTracer
Summary: The guys have been thinking about how to deal with experimentation and torture their whole lives. If only they'd known just how important words can be. After the betrayal of a friend the guys are captured, and they are about to find out.


**If you enjoy it please read and review!**

 **Interviews**

The room was white, terrifyingly so. White to the point were just the look of the room would hurt your eyes. But the guys had been in this room long enough by now were that wasn't the case anymore. The room was just wide enough to be considered a rectangle and not a square. Perhaps if one was to make an estimate the room would be about 3.5 by 4.0 meters fairly big for a prison cell. There were three .5 by 1.4 meter beds on the upper left, upper right, and lower left corners of the room. By now each bed consisted of a tangle of, you guessed it, white sheets. In the middle of this room was a cage, the cage was large enough to fit perhaps a rather large dog, Great Dane large. But either way a cage is still a cage and inside this cage surrounded by all his brothers as they held his arms through the bars was Donatello.

* * *

Donatello was the first to be caught. After Timothy was turned back into a human he immediately turned on Donnie. The anger in his eyes was fierce, unpredictable, and overall just purposeless. Timothy attempted to storm out of the lair but had to be stopped by a less than enthusiastic Donatello. There was still a chance that Timothy was so confused during his mutation that he still didn't know where the lair was, and Donnie intended to keep it that way, especially now. He brought the unconscious lad up to the surface and laid him against a mail box never expecting to see him again.

However two days later he got a call from Timothy. It was a conversation filled with apologies and words of gratitude from both sides. A meeting was arranged and they decided to meet up on the roof were they saw Timothy for the second time. Donnie raced out of the lair, which was so unusual for him it naturally perked the curiosity of all of his nosey siblings. After a whine or two from Mikey, and a demand for information from Leo, Donnie cheerily told them that Timothy had changed his mind and wanted to meet him. They let him go with warm smiles.

It was silly little Tim after all. How could they have known?

There were snipers everywhere when Donnie showed up. Whatever organization this was didn't have nearly as many men, or robots, as the Kraang or the Foot. So they relied on tact. The unsuspecting purple clad turtle had no chance.

And so he fell victim to the tranquilizers, and while the darkness took over his vision a stupidly grinning Timothy was the last thing he saw.

The other brothers were harder to catch. Although they did come when Timothy texted them with Don's shell cell they grew suspicious when Donnie would only text them and refused to answer their calls.

And let's face it. Timothy was never the best at thinking up lies on the spot, or thinking in general really.

The boys showed up and put up a nice fight, tracking down most of the snipers. But all it took was one knife to Donnie's throat and their hesitation got them caught.

Once they were caught the four of them woke up in the white room. Arms and legs held close together with tough plastic bindings. Which Raphael seemed to find even more infuriating than being chained with cold hard metal. Plastic just wasn't manly, but it proved to be just as difficult to remove.

One by one the boys were led out of the room starting with Michelangelo. Which their captors quickly realized was probably not the smartest first pick. Even handicapped with their bindings the three remaining siblings turned on the men in an almost blind rage the moment the word "orange," even came out of their captors mouths. Two shots of Morphine, eight jabs with a Taser, and one gun pointed at Raph's head later, and the scientists finally managed to hustle Mikey out of the white room. They took him to a different, brown, closet sized room and strapped him to a chair using extremely durable Velcro. Thus began the interview.

"What you guys allergic to metal, how 'bout some chains bra? Chains are my thing I rock with my chains! You guys are just INSULTING me by not using them!" Declared Mikey deciding to continue his brother's earlier gag from when they were in the room together.

The man in front of Mikey looked to be in his young thirties. Dark hair greased back with kind dark eyes that contrasted with his extremely pale skin nicely. Mikey suspected that the guy would turn tan pretty quick if the dude ever spent any reasonable amount of time in the sun.

* * *

 _"_ _Hello my name is Grant, this will just be a simple little talk. Really simple, nothing will harm you here you have my word. Now with that let's begin."_

 _"_ _You should catch some rays dude, skin so white it's makin' me blind,"_

 _"_ _You are male I presume?"_

 _"_ _I dunno I'm pretty enough to be either."_

 _"_ _Are the other turtles your siblings?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, except Raph! I'm pretty sure he's adopted."_

 _"_ _Did you have a parental figure in your life?"_

 _"_ _Nope, parents are overrated."_

 _"_ _Did one of your….. Brothers ever act as a parental figure in your life?"_

 _"_ _My left hand is numb! Have a heart man! Loosen these straps!"_

 _"_ _Do you dislike humans as a race?"_

 _"_ _OOooooooohhhhhh nnnooooooo now it's my right hand! AAaaaagh the horror!"_

 _"_ _Would you say that you are sexually driven towards any particular species, either your own or huma-"_

 _"_ _THE HORR-….. WHAT!?"_

 _"_ _I said-"_

 _"_ _DUDE, no need for a repeat, that junk is private!"_

 _"_ _Please this is very valuable infor-,"_

 _"_ _MYYYYYYY HANDS! The world will meet its end not with a bang but with a whimper! MY WHIMPER for this whitey white white man in front of me has NO sympathy for my POOR HANDS!"_

 _"…_ _.. Who's next?"_

* * *

 _"_ _Hello my name is Grant, this will just be a simple little chat. Nothing will hurt you in this room you have my word. Now with that let's begin."_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _You are male I presume?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Would you consider all four of you to be a family?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Please this interview is very important, you and the other turtles will not be harmed, please talk to me. The orange turtle should already be in the room by the time you get back."_

 _"…_ _.Screaming."_

 _"_ _Hmmmmmmmm?"_

 _"_ _I heard Mi- the orange turtle screaming on my way here, why?"_

 _"_ _Truthfully?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Because we only had sour gummy worms to offer him and none of the 'original good stuff.'"_

 _"…_ _.What!?"_

 _"_ _No really I'm serious that's what he was screaming about."_

 _"_ _UUUUUUGH do not tell me he actually ate anything from you creeps."_

 _"_ _He made it very clear that he was starving to death. Now back to the interview. Did you ever have a parental figure in your life?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Did one of your brothers ever act as a parental figure in your life?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Would you say that you are sexually driven towards any particular species? Either you're own or a human? Please remember that these questions are extremely important, and no one will hurt you here."_

 _"…_ _No."_

 _"_ _Would you consider yourself a caring individual?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Would you consider your overall strength and speed to be above humans?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"…_ _.. are you frightened of humanity?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _*sigh* alright let's bring the next one in."_

* * *

 _"_ _Hello my name is Grant."_

 _"_ _Good for you."_

 _"_ _This will just be a simple little chat."  
"FUCK OFF!"_

 _"…_ _.. Nothing will hurt you in this room you have my word."_

 _"_ _Just imagine I have a middle figure ok buddy."_

 _"_ _Please keep in mind that this interview is extremely important so please answer to the best of your abilities."_

 _*Snort*_

 _"_ _You are male I presume?"_

 _"_ _SUCK MY DICK!"_

 _"_ _Would you consider the four of you to be family, or brothers?"_

 _*Growl*_

 _"_ _Have you ever had a parental figure in your life?"_

 _"_ _THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF!"_

 _"_ _Have one of the other turtles acted as a parental figure in your life?"_

 _"_ _Heh yeah right, uh I mean…. FUCK!"_

 _"…_ _Would you consider yourself a compassionate person?"_

 _"_ _What can't you tell by my charming personality?"_

 _"_ _Would you consider yourself to feel protective towards those weaker than you, such as children or the elderly?"_

 _"_ _Naw, I eat babies and snap the necks of grannies."_

 _"_ _Alright, let's move on to the next one."_

* * *

 _"_ _Hello my name is Grant, this will just be a simple little chat. No harm will come to you here, you have my word. Now with that let's begin."_

 _"_ _You are male I presume?"_

 _"_ _Yes I am male."_

 _"_ _Would you consider the four of you to be family?"_

 _"_ _Yes they are my brothers I care greatly about them."_

 _"_ _Have you ever had a parental figure in your life?"_

 _"_ _Yes but he died a while ago."_

 _"_ _Ha-"_

 _"_ _I'd also say that the four of us did a very good job of keeping each other mentally healthy as we got over his passing."_

 _"_ _Care to expand on that. What was it exactly that you boys did to keep each other happy?"_

 _"_ _Oh just the usual for anyone in mourning, I made sure to look up how anyone gets passed such loss and I well, 'encouraged,' my brothers to follow my lead. You know quality time, plenty of activities, talking things out."_

 _"_ _So you would consider yourself a compassionate person?"_

 _"_ _Yes I do."_

 _"_ _Even towards humans?"_

 _"_ _Even towards humans. Oh, but don't get me wrong. I'd love to kick the shit out of humans like you any day. Especially since I'm starting to get an idea on what you have planned for my brothers and me."_

 _"…_ _. Yes well for our next question-"_

 _"_ _I'd do anything for my brothers Mr. Grant."_

 _"_ _Hmmm?"_

 _"_ _I mean it Grant, anything. And if we're done here I believe I have a stamina test to get through. Which I can assure myself will hurt very badly."_

* * *

After the interview each turtle was sent to run one marathon on a treadmill. After the run they were to keep their hand in ice water and on heat pads for as long as they could stand it. The fun little day ended with them being attached to a machine to test how there body physically reacted to internal pain such as severe muscle cramping. Each turtle was then thrown back into the white room in order of their departure. Except for the last brother, Donatello appeared hours later.

* * *

*Mikey POV*

That first night a square hole opened up in the middle of the room. The new empty space wasn't there for long though before a cage rose up from the ground and settled itself in place. Inside the cage was my exhausted brother Donatello. He had no extra injuries than us. He was just tired, like we all were. But now that he was separated from us and in a basically separate prison Raph and Leo started to panic and fluster over him. Looking him over through the bars of his cage for injuries. But I'm sure he would've said something if he had any. An hour after my last brother's arrival was when we heard the P.A. system for the first time. It was Grant's voice, he calmly explained how Donatello had been chosen as there first test subject for their experiment. His voice was cold and his words were harsh. It's like he didn't even bother trying to sound reasonable or kind anymore. In some ways it was sort of better that way. At least we knew he was being truthful now. No more reason to be wary, just full on paranoid.

But paranoia just wasn't enough. We've only been here for five days but things were already looking desperate for Donnie. Every day they would lower his cage into the floor and then bring him back to us hours later. Each day he would look worse and worse. At first it was just exhaustion. Then it turned into stomach pains. Then by the fourth night he was grasping every part of himself that hurt. Including parts of him lower than his waist.

By the fifth night Raph was beside himself with rage. Not that Leo or me blamed him. We were just happy that Raph managed to stay relatively calm the night before when Donnie was practically writhing in pain all night long. This night he seemed much more relaxed, though his face was still twisted in discomfort. We took turns holding Donnie the best we could through his bars. And at this point holding Donnie was the only time Raph managed to calm down. But it was Leo's turn right now, so I knew there was no stopping this melt down.

"AAAAAAAH FUCK! That's it Leo I have to know why!? Why the FUCK did they pick DON!? This is so wrong! I'VE BEEN SITTING ON MY ASS FOR FIVE DAYS! Why only him!?"

"Donnie must have been the only one to pass those tests. I admit that I wasn't, well, real corporative during the tests. Maybe Donnie was? Mikey how did the tests go for you."

"Oh heh, well I got gummy worms."

"Yeah I heard. Scared me half to death."

"What? Oh the scream right, I just thought I'd add some flair."

"Look let's just ask Grant."

"HAH! You think that pasty son of a bitch will answer any of our questions!?"

"No Raph I don't think he will! But there's not much else I can do right now."

"Guys…."

Leo and Raph jump at the small voice below them. Leo looks down and sees Donnie, obviously woken up by his siblings screaming. Leo immediately grips Donnie tighter, looking horrified at what he had just done.

Not that he needed to look horrified. It's not that big a deal.

"Oh Donnie, I'm sorry we woke you. Go back to sleep. Everything's fine."

And with that Donnie smiled. He actually smiled! It was wrong! Everything was not ok. But Leo made him smile anyways. I can't believe Donnie's actually smiling!

It just, makes me mad for some reason.

I scoot closer to a pouting Raph. Feeling the need for company in my stewing anger, even if my company didn't know I was angry.

Donnie pushed himself slowly up onto his elbows. Then he opened his mouth and reached a shaky hand between his jaws. I heard a small *pop,* and Donnie's face scrunched up in discomfort for a moment before he pulled out a small rectangular object. Donnie reached out with his still trembling hands and grasped Leo's. Leo had his hand balled into a tight fist, so Donnie uncurled Leo's fingers one at a time. When he had Leo's hand completely flat he placed the rectangular object onto Leo's open palm.

Apparently this was all he wanted to do because as soon as Leo had that rectangle. He collapsed back onto the cage floor. Sticking his own arms through the bars and wrapping them around Leo's midriff.

Half asleep he mumbled.

"I'd do anything for you guys. Anything, anything. So would you. But I got there first. Don't feel bad, I'm just smart Leo. I'd do anything for you guys. Anything, anything. And so would you."

"Leo," I whisper crawling forward to get a better look. "What is it?"

Leo didn't answer me right away. He wouldn't even look at me. He just curled up his hand again, wrapping his fingers around the rectangle, than he brought the object to his chest and held it there.

He's probably just trying to hide it from the cameras.

Leo stayed like that for a moment, letting himself take a few deep breaths before he finally leaned his upper body towards me and whispered into my ear.

"It's a very very tiny. Bomb. And I'm opening that door tonight."

The three of us chattered and whispered excitedly as we made plans. We didn't have to worry about anyone overhearing us or suspicious behavior. We whispered like this all the time. And Donnie assured us early on, before he got this bad, that the security system in this room was not strong enough to pick up whispers.

I guess these guys didn't really care what we talked about.

But that doesn't matter anymore. We are getting out of here as soon as possible. And so we talked, and talked. Just the three of us.

All while Donnie continued to mumble.

"Anything. Anything. Anything."

"Someone please shut him up," grumbled Raph tiredly.

I gladly put a hand to Donnie's mouth. Stroking his cheek with my thumb.


End file.
